Chaos and Order
by UnknownBrick
Summary: Order wants a fate. He is the brother of the creator Chaos yet is not treated as such. Look into the story as he travels through time giving order to the chaos. Blessed by his family, he must gain knowledge and hope! Watch as he appears over time to save the people from early death.
1. The Legacy Begins

**This is an entirely new type of story I decided to write. I'll update as I see fit.**

* * *

**(? POV's)**

I was sitting on my bunk, thinking the day over. A swarm of monsters came to us in the middle and the night and attacked. We were lucky enough to stop them before they got to the city.

City? You may ask. Who am I? I am... unimportant. A pawn, just the host for the most important being in the universe: Chaos. I've been practically under house arrest ever since I was found to be the one. No not like the matrix, just the best one for the job. I am immune to pain, similar to the blessing of Styx. Everything will bounce off of my skin. Swords, poison, acid. You name it. To think they can control me is pathetic. I am a GOD. I have no mortal anchor point. I am an enigma. Definitions two and three if you're curious. I am hard to explain, yet mysterious too. Truth be told I am anything but a mystery. I walk the cosmos by myself, unaided without purpose. A god of Everything, A god of Nothing. The universe is full of everything and nothing at the same time. That's why it's hard to understand. I am the god of this. Chaos is the god of the universe and creator, I merely was created along with it.

I should be on the primordial council. The thing is, no one believes me when I tell the truth. I was created. Not by Chaos. By no one. Nothing. I appeared.

And that's why I'm dangerous. There is no fate for me. I don't answer to anyone. Not to the Olympians, not to even the ones that bind me today.

I'm EVERYONE'S fate, but NO ONE'S fate still. I feel pain everyday, I feel new life every evening. I can't be killed. I wasn't born. I just am. I have everything at the touch of my fingertips. So I decided to quit playing nice.

"Unlock me from these chains." I said, my voice waking up the souls to obey, to see I felt them born and die before. "Unlock the true master of everything." Suddenly every guard walked into my room, standing up waiting to be obeyed. "Now. Do it now." One of the guards took the chains off quickly with the key. "Lead me to Nyx." I grinned waiting to see the look on her face. They lead me to a shadow, unnoticeable to most people but not to me. Past it I saw a door. I walked through and came out into the Mansion of Night.

"Nyx. Wake and form. Stand at my attention." Suddenly every shadow swirled and collected into the form of a woman, who looked perplexed.

"How-" "Do not talk without permission." She nodded. Once again she looked bewildered.

"Good. First things first. I will be taking over the universe as of it's own accord. It has named me it's master. True, Chaos created everything, but the universe is conscious. It has decided that the time for playing nice is over. Take me to Chaos instantly." She nodded and stretched out her hand, towards the shadows. They grew and blackened till it swallowed and spit us out on the marble floor.

"Chaos. It's time we talk." Suddenly the man formed out of nowhere. "But-" "Stop and listen. I've told you what I am, but you denied it. Therefore you deny your own blood. I am Order to this Chaos. Heed my name, and lap in my kindness I had given you, brother."

Chaos laughed. "You think you can control me?! I am CHAOS! I created EVERYTHING. Every fiber of your being belongs to me. For trying to LIE to the god of creation, I sentence you to Oblivion. May you never be seen again!" He spat out.

Order grew angry, angrier than anyone has every seen before. The portal to true nothingness appeared, sucking him in before saying the final words Chaos did NOT want to hear to someone who did nothing wrong. "I just wanted a family..." and with that, Order had disappeared from the universe.

* * *

**(Order POV)**

"Order..." Huh? Someone calls for me...

"Order. Wake up. We need to talk." And I suddenly jolted up, I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing, expect a sea of darkness and grays.

"Who's there?" I called out weekly. Still my voice echoed endlessly, through nothing. A sigh could be heard. Suddenly a man walked out of the darkness and spoke.

"It's me. Oblivion. The Opposite of Chaos. AKA Your brother. Though I suppose no one knows anything about me, because I am nothing. Frankly it's really boring here. Why Nothing needs a leader is beyond me. All I know is that YOU should not be here Order. Unlike other immortal beings, you can choose your own fate. Choose it. Reach for it yourself. I will be able to help you." He said. I studied his face. His eyes were a deep dark purple with nothing shown within them. His face, easily forgettable but Order knew otherwise. Nothing couldn't be remembered but since he was the immortal being of Everything and Nothing he could spot him in a crowd easily.

"How could you help brother? I was sent here by Chaos who still will not accept me as family!" I grew angry at the thought.

"Order, listen to me. Chaos was created for the mere purpose of creating everything. I was created for the opposite purpose to create nothing. You were not created from Will of Being, but for the will of beings. You transcend even time, space, matter itself. You are the meaning of Paradox. You can create new beings with a thought, and destroy whole planets with another. Your FATE lies within yourself. Find it. Your fate isn't to be brother to Chaos, nor is it to be mine. You might run to the end of everything to find what you must find, you might even go back in time to find it."

"But-"

"No but's. I am your older brother by one second so I say no."

"Oh shut up." I said teasingly. Then on a serious note, "So... How do I get out of here."

Oblivion sighed and sat down, which looked strange seeing as there was nothing to sit on. "Just think about leaving. Use the same thing to get back here. Or if you want to bring me guests." He said with an evil smile.

"Should I be worried about you."

"Not at all, now go. You need to talk to your nephew and nieces."

"Why?"

"Because Chronos is back and you need to save him. He will give you purpose."

"... Okay. I'll go."

"Wait, one more thing. I, Oblivion, give Order my full blessing. May you use it wisely." I looked at my brother with wide eyes, then seemed to realize I needed the blessing for something. Well okay then off to see my "family".

"Goodbye Oblivion. I will see you soon." And with that, I opened the portal to Everything, particularly the throne room of Chronos.

All of my nieces and nephew's, except for Chronos, turned to me. They were shocked. And then they bowed to me.

"Rise nieces and nephews. I wish to help Chronos for I heard he is in danger." They nodded.

Nyx lead me to his bed where he lay cold and unmoving.

"I see now. He is threatening to fade. Not by choice, but by force. We cannot let this happen. Without a ruler over time, fate will crumble." They nodded again and began to explain.

"We think he is... in a comatose state. He is reliving the past, future, and present. He is seeing himself fade. That's why we need help from you Uncle." Reliving the past, future, and present. He must be... No. It can't be.

"I know how to save him. Join hands with me and think about him waking up. Do it now, he must not die!" And quickly the family joined hands around him. They all thought to wake him up, to let him be released from his pain. Suddenly a ball of energy grew, and grew within the circle, filled with power and strength. Each person brought out a piece of themselves to shock their relative back into reality. As it touched his skin, he grew healthier and less stressed. When the deed was done, the power split and went back to their owners. Everyone felt more powerful, and wiser. Like they knew that whatever they did was for the best.

"Good, now. Chronos, rise and speak." Chronos quickly sat up in his bed and his eyes pierced Order.

"Uncle. I... thank you. How did you know what to do?" He said.

"Because I knew what you saw. We're not that different in a way. Everything grows old and crumples to dust one day, but you and I see it for what it once was and will be. I hope everyone here in this room learned that lesson." And the family nodded with a smile played on their lips.

"Uncle we have a gift for you. You need a purpose and we found out what to give you." They family stood, centered around Order in a circle.

"We, Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Hemera, Gaea, Ouranos, Ourea, Pontus, Tartarus, Eros, Ananke, Chronos, Hydros, Thesis, Phanes, Physis, Nesoi, Thalassa, give Order our full blessing. May he use it wisely." They all spoke in unison. My eyes widened more than possible.

"Why is everyone giving me my blessing today?" I asked suddenly. They all laughed.

"It's because, you need it to complete your purpose. Live up to your name, put Order in the universe." Chronos said helpfully.

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that?" I asked them. They all held back their giggles yet again.

"You will travel in time to save the ones who's lives were cut short. To help you, we the fates give you our blessing. Fix the strings of fate." The triplets said appearing out of nowhere.

"Well that answers my question." They smiled and said,

"Good, because you needed it. Anyways, Aunts, Mother, and Uncles. Please leave. Chronos stay here and help Order."

At this, the primordial gods flashed away till only us five were left. Chronos spoke first.

"You will use my power over time to travel into the past or future to save demigods from early death. Then use the Fate's blessing to find where to go next. You will need no practice only thought to do this. And before you go, if you see any primordial god that has blessed you, they will remember you. This includes your brother Oblivion."

"Oh ok. Anything else before I set out?" I asked meekly. Surprisingly, it was the Fates that spoke up.

"Yes. You must be blessed by every god and goddess. Over time you shall accomplish this and you will succeed. But for now, go and restore balance in the universe! We shall meet again!"

I opened a time vortex and stepped through thinking of when I should go. I found a string hanging loosely on the web of fate. It was looked sprayed early in length, and white afterwards. Like it was uncertain. The thing was, it made thousand and thousand of other strings white. I grabbed the sprayed part and was transported to a new time. Likely in the past. Until next time...

* * *

**Hope you like this story so far. I find it will be very different from other Chaos stories. There is no revenge aspect, only for hope. Hoping for something better. If you still thirst for revenge you shall be blinded from the future. ~Thoughts for the Thinkers**


	2. Shasta Griphen

(Order's POV)

I stood outside what I knew to be the Empire State Building. I thought this thing was destroyed in the World War 3, around 2050. Now it looked to be 2010, early 2020's. I snapped my fingers and changed my appearance to match this time. I wore jeans and a dark grey T-Shirt. Much more comfortable than clothes even 100 years from now. (Think Nuclear Disaster.) Any ways, I decided to change my hair and eye colors too, after all I didn't want any immortal beings to hurt my... future self? Past self? I guess both would work in this context. My hair changed from it's usual dirty blonde to a dark black color, and it was cut and trimmed nicely. My eyes stopped changing every moment and became a radiant gold color, swirling around my pupil.

I needed two more things. A new name, and weapons. After thinking for a few moments I thought about Alpha and Omega. Alpha could be represented as Chaos, Omega as Oblivion, and I as... Beta. After all, I did bridge the gap between them. A new day, a new life. As for the weapons, I chose a strong bronze sword and a dagger. I am after all pretty skilled at wielding any weapon so it didn't matter to me.

Suddenly I heard a scream and looked to find what caused it. A young woman about 15 years old with multicolored eyes was fighting a pack of Dracaenae with a spear. "Stop! Leave me alone. I can't give you anything." She shouted at them. One came forward wearing a purple cape on her armor.

"Yessss you have Shasssta Griphen. You can give usss an advantage or entertainment. Which do you prefer?" The snake-crazed woman rasped out. It's time I stepped in.

"She shall give you neither. Leave before I get angry." I spat out to them.

They chuckled and said, "Oh... Sssso the boy thinksss he can defeat usss. Let'ssss prove him wrong." The charged me and left the girl looking on at the fight. Ten against one. Piece of cake. Three of them came with their weapons raised to strike, but I moved quicker and slashed all three in the gut turning them to dust. Two came to my sides and tried to attack me from both angles, so I duck and grabbed my knife. I jumped up and threw the knife at one, rendering her to gold dust, and the other I fought with and she slipped up and gave me an opening. Let's just say, she will have to take some Advil in the morning.

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you." I said mockingly. "Gah KILL HIM!" And they surrounded me. Better time than never to use my powers. I used Gaea's to keep them stuck to the ground, and small rock formation kept forming tripping them up. I lunged at the fallen ones and killed them in a heartbeat. Now it was just me and their leader. "How dare you! Thisss wasss our chance to win! You will feel my wrath!" The girl that had been watching snuck up behind the leader and was ready to kill her.

"No I won't. But you'll feel pain." And on cue she smashed the spear into her and the Dracaenae were now gone.

"Hey. Are you okay? I'm Beta." I said to the girl. She looked me in the eye and I instantly understood. She was a child of the five rivers in the underworld. The Lethe, Styx, Acheron, Phlegethon, and Cocytus flickered within her eyes. "Aha. I see you are a child of the five rivers. How fitting seeing as they longed for a child, even a half blood." She looked still into my eyes, but with surprise plastered on her face.

"How did you-" "Never mind that. You need to get to camp half blood. To train, and protect yourself." She looked pissed when I said that.

"I can't! I'm not even a real demigod! I have 5 mom's. Whom I am all related to! I'd be an outcast in the "safe haven" for demigods." She said with a bitter tone. "Anyways, my name is Shasta Griphen. Now thank you for saving my life, by the way, but I must be going." I pouted and looked at her as she walked away. I couldn't time jump when there is still a possibility she will die. "No. Camp. Now. End of story." I grabbed her hand and flashed us to the entrance of camp. I walked in and dragged her through. "You'll thank me later Shasta. Now go talk to Chiron. And tell him you want to see the Oracle. Something tells me something is up." I said to her. Apparently flashing to camp was not on her to-do list. "Fine. But tell me what you are after. I might stay at camp... if I like it." She said as she got up to stand. "Oh. And could you come with? I... I'd like it if you could."

Now it was my time to be in shock. I stuttered out, "Oh.. uh... yea sure. Of course. Follow me." And I lead her to the "Big House" Which is pretty average for houses... Ironically. Anyways, I lead her through the door and snapped my fingers in front of me, looking like a camper I saw attending the fields. A Dionysus kid at that from the eyes. "Hello Chiron and father. A new camper arrived over the camp border today." The two figures inside were in a deep discussion at the moment. "Oh Anthony! Hello miss..." Chiron started.

"The name's Shasta Griphen." She said with confidence, like she was already bored. Honestly I couldn't blame her. "Well of course, Miss Griphen. Welcome to camp. You are a demigod. Half god-" Chiron again started, but was stopped by Shasta. "I know. Look I've been on my own for the past few years and have already figured that out. Anyways, I would like to speak with the Oracle. Do you know where she might be?"

The centaur looked surprised and confused. He studied me for a moment and said, "Sure. She is at her cave now. And Anthony I would like to speak with you for a moment. Visit me tomorrow for your schedule, and ask the campers to get situated." She glared at him a bit. "Okay. But I will need directions to the cave so I'll be waiting outside for Anthony." Thank god she caught on. With that she stepped outside.

"Who are you and what did you do to Anthony!" The crazed wine god yelled at me. I smirked and said, "Someone who just wants to help. I'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until I make sure that Shasta is safe." The two stared at me. I sighed and snapped my fingers, making me look like how I was originally. "Now, if the interrogation is over, I must be headed out. Anymore questions?" I asked mischievously. "... Who and what are you?" They said in unison which I thought was amusing. "My name is Beta. What I am is none of your concern. Now toddles!" And I walked outside leaving two dumbfounded immortals to watch and stare gaping like fishes.

* * *

(Order's POV)

Well I am certainly having fun. I think Shasta is beginning to understand what I am. Meh. When I got outside we headed into the forest not hearing anyone but ourselves. "Now. Explain who you are." I pouted a bit at her commands.

"Fine... I am Order, the brother of Chaos. I'm just someone who wants to help." She looked at bit shocked and took a step back.

"So you mean... You're like god?"... Wow. I would expect a different approach but whatever.

"I think time traveler would be better." She looked even shocked, and her face was priceless.

"So... wait. I can't tell anyone can I?" I shook my head saying no. "I need you to swear on my name to not tell this information to anyone. It'd help a lot." She mumbled something about "secret time travelers", "doctor who" and other things. Frankly I didn't get it.

"I swear not to tell this information to anyone. I swear on Order's name." She grumbled out. The ground shook shortly after she said that, causing her eyes to widen. "Wh-what was that?" "That Shasta was what happens when someone swears on my name." "Oh... Okay then. We need to go to the Oracle now."

* * *

**Next chapter will be expect. The Prophecy and more will be coming. Dun dun dun!**


	3. The Prophecy of the 5 Rivers

**LAST TIME:**

_(Order POV)_

_Well I am certainly having fun. I think Shasta is beginning to understand what I am. Meh. When I got outside we headed into the forest not hearing anyone but ourselves. "Now. Explain who you are." I pouted a bit at her commands._

_"Fine... I am Order, the brother of Chaos. I'm just someone who wants to help." She looked at bit shocked and took a step back._

_"So you mean... You're like god?"... Wow. I would expect a different approach but whatever._

_"I think time traveler would be better." She looked even shocked, and her face was priceless._

_"So... wait. I can't tell anyone can I?" I shook my head saying no. "I need you to swear on my name to not tell this information to anyone. It'd help a lot." She mumbled something about "secret time travelers", "doctor who" and other things. Frankly I didn't get it._

_"I swear not to tell this information to anyone. I swear on Order's name." She grumbled out. The ground shook shortly after she said that, causing her eyes to widen. "Wh-what was that?" "That Shasta was what happens when someone swears on my name." "Oh... Okay then. We need to go to the Oracle now."_

**NOW**

(Order POV)

We walked further down the path in the woods, not speaking a word to one another. Until we came across a cave that was lit up by a fire inside. Shasta walked through first calling out for the Oracle. "Hello? I'd like to speak to the Oracle." Suddenly the fire got dark and purple. Almost as if in a trance. I stepped through making sure no danger was here. The Oracle stepped out, her eyes glazed over with a green of mist. She had red hair, and lots of freckles, and looked to be about in her teens. She spoke to both of us. A prophecy not even I had heard about before came out from it's lips.

_"The child of the rivers,_

_Must contain, the sliver_

_Of Hope, lost in vain._

_Without it, only pain._

_So look to the West,_

_And find the Crest."_

The Oracle then promptly fainted on the couch beside her. So much for Dramatic. I told Shasta, "We need to get out of here soon. A Prophecy was just created. You MUST succeed." Shasta looked at me like I was crazy. "Fine. Let's get out of here. I think that answers my question of staying." I pouted a bit when she said that. Oh well, old habits die hard. We walked quickly out to the woods, and talked about what just happened.

"Okay. So... For a prophecy it isn't that bad. The 1st line was talking about you obviously, the 2nd through 4th lines about... containing Hope else we'll only feel pain. And the last two talked about finding the Crest in the west."

"Agreed. But what the hell did it mean containing hope?"

"I could only assume... Hope as in the goddess in Pandora's box. Some of her essence must have escaped, or been let out."

"But in the story it said Hope didn't want to go out. She wanted to stay in the box."

"Exactly. She was forced out, we need to help her get back in." I curled my lips into a smile while Shasta looked at me dumbstruck.

"Well, what are we waiting for! We gotta pack and go save Hope!" She yelled.

I laughed at this. "Go pack and meet me here in thirty minutes."

"Urgh. Fine. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

(? POV) Throne Room of Olympus

As the 12 Olympians talked about daily issues and problems, yatta yatta, bullshit, Apollo suddenly got off of his throne and said the prophecy.

After Apollo did that and returned he asked, "What the hell did I say?"

His older twin sister repeated it for him. "I've never heard this before. Never. Something big just happened and changed everything."

"I'LL KILL IT IF IT THREATENS OUR REIGN" Zeus bellowed out.

Apollo said, with a "duh" kind of attitude, "Why would someone who is to save Hope be a threat to us. In fact they would be nothing but LOYAL to us." At this Zeus frowned. All the other gods who were listening, which was like half of the room, nodded.

"Well..." Zeus drawled out, "Okay. But they better not insult my greatness!"

At once the whole room snickered and said, "Yes, your HIGHness." (Lord of the Skies? Really high? Oh forget it.)

"Shut up or taste Watt!" Zeus yelled at them.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"Watt. Like the electrical energy..." Dionysus stared at him like he was crazy. Which I suppose he had a say in being god of insanity.

"That was horrible. Never do that again." He stated calmly.

"Ugh. Fine, didn't mean to rain on your parade." Zeus said with a smirk.

All the gods and goddesses groaned.

* * *

(Shasta POV: OMG FINALLY!)

Still having no clue who the Hades 'Beta' was, I ran into the Hermes cabin to you know... Steal stuff. What! They do it all the time, why can't I? Back to what I was saying, I grabbed my own stuff as well which was an emergency supply kit of Ambrosia and Nectar along with other important things. Such as the ring...

As you already know, I am the daughter of the rivers of the underworld. How that happened, I do NOT want to know. But, since they technically are not bound by Zeus's laws, they raised me along their banks. No, not in the underworld! At the beginning of the rivers in the mortal world. Pushing the ADHD part out of my mind, I wanted to say I have extremely cool powers like, being able to CHANGE an oath on the Styx of others, having the Curse of Achilles (only no mortal point!) and that's barely half of what I could do from the Styx alone. The River of Fire is my favorite. I can't be burnt ever, and can control fire. However the other's like Acheron and Lethe, and the Cocytus I can't control really well. All I know right now is I can suppress pain, change memories/take them away/see them. Other than that, I seem to learn everything when I am emotionally instable.

Back to Beta, I reached the forest where he just sat and waited for me to come. Wow, patient IS a virtue.

He looked at me and smiled. "Good you're here. Let's get the hell out of here." He snapped his fingers and a portal just appeared looking out into a sort of library.

"What the hell is that place..." I mumbled.

"That would be a library dear Watson. It's the Folger Shaksespeare Library in Washington D.C."

"And why would we go there...?" I asked.

"He was a son of Apollo and was gifted with Theatrics AND the gift of prophecy. One of his works might give us a clue as to what we should do to start looking."

I frowned. "Fine. But if I am split up into atoms I'm saying no to portal travel next time." With that I stepped through. First thing I noticed was that... It was huge. Filled to the brim with books, scripts and other things.

"Where should we start looking?" I asked Beta.

"Why don't you look at his poems while I look through his plays." He suggested. I agreed and we started our work to dig through. I couldn't find anything of use after an hour of searching. "You know, I wish we could just go back in time and talk to the man." I mumbled.

Beta smirked at me. "Great idea, Shasta. I have a feeling it might be in one of his lost works." He snapped his fingers and a portal, unlike the first appeared. It was circling itself, showing us a great picture of Shakespeare practicing a play...

* * *

**That's all for today! I'll be writing more today about Shakespeare. Over all this idea of Time Travel mixed in with the gods and Doctor Who like elements makes me able to combine multiple stories into a collection. :) Next Story of the collection will be either helpings the Hunters of Artemis or creating the Archers of Apollo.**


End file.
